Steamport City
Overview The Steam City Ruins are the remains of an pre-Haze Aeronaut city, and the first adventure area opened to players. It is split into two main areas - the above-ground Ruins, and the Sewers, which are then split into the Ruins proper and the Factory above-ground, and the Haze Run, Sewer Loop, and Boss Trail below. Map Image:SteamCityRuinsMap.PNG #Unclassificable rect 123 144 141 152 Steam City Ruins #Ruins rect 193 64 221 82 Ruins#Room 1 rect 163 74 191 82 Ruins#Room 26 rect 223 74 242 82 Ruins#Room 2 rect 243 74 261 92 Ruins#Room 3 rect 263 64 291 92 Ruins#Room 4 rect 293 64 311 92 Ruins#Room 5 rect 293 94 301 112 Ruins#Room 6 rect 272 94 291 122 Ruins#Room 7 rect 253 104 271 112 Ruins#Room 8 rect 233 114 261 132 Ruins#Room 9 rect 223 124 232 142 Ruins#Room 10 rect 193 124 221 142 Ruins#Room 11 rect 193 114 221 122 Ruins#Room 12 rect 163 114 191 142 Ruins#Room 13 rect 133 124 161 142 Ruins#Room 14 rect 123 104 131 132 Ruins#Room 15 rect 113 94 131 102 Ruins#Room 16 rect 103 84 130 92 Ruins#Room 17 rect 133 74 141 92 Ruins#Room 18 rect 143 74 161 102 Ruins#Room 19 rect 143 104 151 112 Ruins#Room 20 rect 143 114 161 122 Ruins#Room 21 rect 163 84 191 112 Ruins#Room 22 rect 193 84 211 112 Ruins#Room 23 rect 213 94 221 102 Ruins#Room 24 rect 223 94 251 112 Ruins#Room 25 #Steam City Sewers rect 163 144 191 162 Steam City Sewers#Room 1 rect 143 154 161 182 Steam City Sewers#Room 2 rect 113 154 141 182 Steam City Sewers#Room 3 rect 133 184 161 192 Steam City Sewers#Room 4 rect 133 194 161 222 Steam City Sewers#Room 5 rect 163 204 181 212 Steam City Sewers#Room 6 rect 163 184 181 202 Steam City Sewers#Room 7 rect 183 174 211 202 Steam City Sewers#Room 8 rect 173 164 181 182 Steam City Sewers#Room 9 rect 183 164 191 172 Steam City Sewers#Room 10 rect 193 144 201 172 Steam City Sewers#Room 11 #Factory rect 83 64 101 92 Factory#Room 1 rect 53 54 71 62 Factory#Room 3 rect 43 44 71 52 Factory#Room 4 rect 43 34 61 42 Factory#Room 5 rect 43 14 61 32 Factory#Room 7 rect 13 24 41 52 Factory#Room 8 rect 3 54 31 82 Factory#Room 10 rect 63 24 71 42 Factory#Room 6 rect 33 54 51 72 Factory#Room 9 rect 53 64 81 92 Factory#Room 2 rect 73 94 91 112 Factory#Room 15 rect 43 94 71 112 Factory#Room 14 rect 13 84 41 112 Factory#Room 11 rect 23 114 51 122 Factory#Room 12 rect 53 114 81 142 Factory#Room 13 rect 93 104 121 132 Factory#Room 16 rect 103 134 131 142 Factory#Room 17 #Room aze Run rect 83 174 111 182 Haze Run#Room 1 rect 63 164 81 182 Haze Run#Room 2 rect 43 154 71 162 Haze Run#Room 3 rect 33 164 51 192 Haze Run#Room 4 rect 13 174 31 192 Haze Run#Room 5 rect 3 184 11 202 Haze Run#Room 6 rect 13 194 31 222 Haze Run#Room 7 rect 33 194 61 202 Haze Run#Room 8 rect 43 204 61 222 Haze Run#Room 9 rect 123 194 131 202 Haze Run#Room 12 rect 93 194 121 212 Haze Run#Room 11 rect 63 194 91 222 Haze Run#Room 10 #Boss Trail rect 203 144 231 172 Boss Trail#Room 1 rect 233 144 251 172 Boss Trail#Room 2 rect 243 134 261 142 Boss Trail#Room 3 rect 253 144 281 172 Boss Trail#Room 4 rect 263 124 281 142 Boss Trail#Room 5 rect 283 124 291 152 Boss Trail#Room 6 rect 283 154 291 162 Boss Trail#Room 7 rect 293 144 311 162 Boss Trail#Room 8 rect 313 144 321 152 Final Room #Checkpoints rect 183 44 211 62 Check Point rect 313 84 321 92 Check Point rect 103 94 111 102 Check Point rect 73 34 81 42 Check Point rect 33 74 41 82 Check Point rect 93 134 101 142 Check Point rect 153 144 161 152 Check Point rect 293 124 301 132 Check Point #Miscellaneous rect 133 94 141 102 Rolling Mill rect 83 124 91 132 Hookbill Press rect 233 84 241 92 Steam City Memorial Check Points *Drop Point *Ruins Water Tower *Commander Base *Factory Top *Factory Mid *Sump Pump *Sewer Entrance *Guardian Enemies *Batowl *Bulboa *Bulkskin *Fungus Head *Grabrat *Hazebug *Hookbill *Pidgebomber *Pidgefly *Pugcrawler *Quilltoad *Rockbug *Rockrat *Silksnake *Slugrat *Snakehopper *Spikes *Stiltskin *Stiltskin Runner *Tumor Pustosser *Wallglider *Webdangler Room by Room Experience gained per running through the entire room and killing every enemy NOTE: 2 Exps next to monsters read like this (first run exp, second run exp) because Fungus Heads dont come back til you leave Steamcity Ruins completely. ~Starting at the drop point~ Starting point - You start here (0 xp) South - Empty (0 xp) West - The Bridge (0 xp) West - 2 Pugcrawlers (4 xp) West - 1 Rockrat, 1 Stiltskin (5 xp) West - 4 Snakehoppers, 2 Walldanglers (12 xp) Going west again leads to the factory South - Commander Base (0 xp) Going West heads into the Commander Base Checkpoint, while heading east enters the Rolling Mill room. South- 1 Hazebug, 1 Rockrat, 1 Stiltskin, 1 Tumor Pustosser (11 xp) East - 1 Runner Stiltskin (3 xp) East - 1 Pidgefly, 1 Rockrat, 1 Snakehopper, 1 Walldangler (8 xp) North West - 2 Pugcrawlers (4 xp) North - 4 Silksnakes (4 xp) ~Back to the spot mentioned 2 lines higher~ East - 1 Hazebug, 1 Stiltskin, 1 Walldangler (6 xp) South- 3 Hazebugs, 3 Walldanglers, 2 Fungus Heads (9/11 xp) East - 1 Rockrat, 1 Snakehopper (4 xp) East - 2 Pidgebombers (8 xp) North - 3 Silksnakes (3 xp) East - Maze (0 xp) East - 2 Rockrats (4 xp) North - 2 Hazebugs, 2 Silksnakes (4 xp) Heading east leads you to the Ruins Water Tower Checkpoint West - Maze (0 xp) West- 0 exp NOTE:This room has 3 exits Northwest Exit - Empty (0 xp) Heading east out of this room leads you to the second room you entered, which is noted above. Southwest - Empty Room when you find it, used later for something (0 xp) South - 3 Pidgebomber (12 xp) West - 1 Pidgebomber, 1 Pidgefly (5 xp) West - 5 Hazebugs, 1 Pidgefly (6 xp) West - 6 Pidgeflies (6 xp) ~Factory~ Factory Entrance- 5 exp/run Factory, maze- No enemies North- 4 exp/run North- 4 exp/run + More suicide bats North- 10 exp/run East- Nothing, transition area North west- Boss fight, no respawning enemies West- 16 exp/run South- 7 exp/run West- 18 exp/run South- Another maze! South- 8 exp/run West- Sick of the mazes yet? North!- 13 exp/run East! - 10 exp/run East to the FINAL factory room- 17 exp/run ~Haze Run, exp per room~ Grinding room- 21 exp/run West- 12 exp/run North- 7 exp/run Left side, south- 9 exp/run West- 20 exp/run West- No exp After falling down hole, room to the East- 6 exp/run East- 7 exp/run South- 11 exp/run East- 8 exp/run East- 7 exp/run East- End of Haze Run ~Main sewer area (Excluding final area in the East and the Haze Run)~ Entrance Room- 5 exp/run West- No exp in this room West (To the right of grinding room)- 6 exp/run. South- 16 exp/ run South- Maze! East- 8 exp/run North!- 4 exp/run East- 22 exp/run (The most in the game! Except... tougher) North West- 6 exp/run North East- 4 exp/run East- 3 exp/run Entrance to final area- 8 exp/run ~Final Area~ Starting one room to the East of above- 9 exp/run North- 10 exp/run South East- Maze! North East- 7 exp/run East- 8 exp/run South- No foes East- Final boss of area 1. Respawning flies East - Room with the Skystone fragment Category:Steam City Ruins